


[podfic] The Ghost In This House

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Leather/Latex/Rubber, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake doesn’t touch the suit for almost four months, even after he starts spending eighteen hours a day methodically going through the computer files.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Ghost In This House

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ghost In This House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/470693) by [sinuous_curve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinuous_curve/pseuds/sinuous_curve). 



> Thank you muchly, Sinuous_curve, for recording permission.

\---

Title: [The Ghost In This House](http://archiveofourown.org/works/470693)  
Length: 13:16  
File Size/Type: ~6 MB/mp3.

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/?9p2idoplxmbpcjc)

[Streaming link.](http://soundcloud.com/chestnut_filly/the-ghost-in-this-house)


End file.
